


Stranger Danger

by BlueMoon333



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon333/pseuds/BlueMoon333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin mistakes Yunho for an escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

 

 

 

Kyuhyun bumps into Changmin's secretary as she bursts out of the room in hysterical sobs, and watches as she goes to hide under her desk. He continues his way inside and spots his friend aggressively piling papers on his desk. He makes himself comfortable and observes amusedly.

 

“What'd she do this time?”

 

Changmin slams a final packet onto the pile and releases a huff that blows bangs out of his eyes. Hands on his hips, he speaks through gritted teeth.

 

“I've told her a hundred times not to staple too close to the edge. Is it so difficult to staple a few pieces of paper exactly in the middle of the margin at a 43° angle? What the hell am I paying her for?!”

 

“... You're kidding right? That's what's got you so worked up?” Seeing the judging look on his friend's face, Changmin feels the need to defend himself.

 

“And she got me coffee with half-and-half instead of skim milk,” Changmin crosses his arms, a little miffed.

 

“How the hell can you tell?” he asks incredulously.

 

“I just _can_.” Kyuhyun looks unconvinced.

 

“Maybe I should fire her.” Changmin ponders.

 

“Okay. Wow. Somebody needs to get laid.”

 

“What the fuck? How'd you even get to that?”

 

“I mean it. I've known you all your life. I know when you're sexually frustrated. When's the last time you got laid?”

 

“That is none of your business and it has nothing to do with this.”

 

“Seven months then.”

 

“I'm not gonna even ask how you know that.”

 

“Come on Changmin, you obviously need it. You've been too stressed out lately. You can't always be so...”

 

“So what?”

 

“Anal.”

 

Changmin gasps. “You take that back Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun ignores him. “You always reject my offers to help out.”

 

“That's because you're shit at helping. Remember that club you took me to?”

 

Kyuhyun winces. “Yea, I forgot they weren't your kind of people. But did you really have to kick the poor guy in the balls?” Changmin lets out a big sigh and rubs his temple.

 

“Whatever. The answer is still no. I refuse. You know I don't do one night stands. I- What is that?” Changmin narrows his eyes at the suspicious usb in Kyuhyun's hand.

 

“Oh, you know exactly what this is. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice.”

 

“You said you deleted it.” Changmin glares.

 

“I lied.”

 

“I know. That's why _I_ deleted it.”

 

“I made copies.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles dazzlingly.

 

“I wonder how much respect your employees will still have for you if I were to email them an explicit image of their boss in nothing but boxers hugging a giant-”

 

“Okay okay, stop, I get it.”

 

“Sweet. I'll make the arrangements.” Kyuhyun instantly begins texting someone.

 

“Do you seriously carry that thing with you everywhere?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. “Thought it might come in handy one day.”

 

Changmin scoffs. “And you're using it to get me laid?”

 

Kyuhyun wears a big, fat grin. “Because I know how much it bothers you. Besides, I was tired of your bitchiness.”

 

“You're a dick.”

 

“I love you too~”

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 

“Stupid Kyuhyun and his stupid antics. Blackmailing me into having sex. What kind of friend does that?!” Changmin mutters bitterly as he takes a bubble bath to clear his mind. Kyuhyun had held off on pestering him until Changmin had gone on an overseas business trip to Russia. Something about thinking it unwise to have such affairs within the lborders of their own country. Changmin had attended a conference and then made a very brief appearance at an electronics convention nearby. Brief as in how a student might put his name on a sign-in sheet and then promptly make his exit. He was too worked up about the deal he had made with a very important investor this morning. But seeing as how his investor's secretary had just sent him a confirmation email, Changmin is in a much better mood. He hums to himself as he wipes himself clean with soap suds.

 

His phone vibrates and he sees Kyuhyun's message on the screen.

 

 _He's here_.

 

Changmin is puzzled for a moment, then he hears the bell ring from his door. _Wait, now?_ Changmin springs out of the tub, and quickly grabs a towel to dry himself. He curses his friend for not warning him sooner. He puts on a robe, hastily tying it at his waist, and heads for the door.

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 

Yunho walks down the hallway to his suite, checking his phone to see the articles already out about his convention project from earlier. He lifts his head to see a handsome man in a leather jacket waiting in front of a door, and makes to go past him when he startles at a loud shout from behind him.

 

“Hey!”

 

An older woman in a short, tight pink dress stares in shock, but not at Yunho. The other guy seems just as startled for a moment before he suddenly sprints down the hall. She screams after him.

 

“Damon, is that you?!”

 

“Damon, wait!”

 

The woman follows right after and Yunho moves quickly out of the way before she can run him over in her heels. At that exact moment, the door in front of him opens, presenting its owner clad in nothing but a bathrobe. Yunho kind of just stands there like a gaping fish, perplexed by the sudden sequence of events.

 

Maybe the man came outside to complain about the ruckus just now. For that, Yunho would have to explain how he had absolutely nothing to do with it and..... wait, is this guy checking him out?

 

“Umm.....”

 

“Well?” The guy raises an eyebrow at him, and it's the sassiest of things Yunho's ever seen.

 

“Aren't you going to come in?” Right. Come in.... what? Before Yunho can voice any of his confusion, the boy rolls his eyes and grabs his wrist to pull him inside.

 

“Follow me.” He lets go and walks towards what Yunho presumes is his bedroom, since this suite has a similar layout to his own. Yunho isn't quite sure why he's being so obedient and can't seem to stop himself.

 

Changmin turns around and again pins Yunho with an expectant look. Being in Russia, Changmin assumed he would've been paired with a foreigner but Kyuhyun seemed to have taken extra measures to provide him with another Korean for some reason. But the guy's just staring at him like he's lost his mind.

 

“I'm not paying you to just stand there, ya' know?” Changmin snaps at him, quickly losing all patience, which pulls Yunho out of his trance.

 

“I may be new to this, but isn't this the part where you strip?” Changmin was getting really frustrated at this point. Is this guy a mute or something? Why the hell has he just been standing there with that dumb look on his face.

 

Yunho's brain processes the words “pay” and “strip” and he thinks of the man who was waiting outside earlier and everything suddenly just clicks.

 

This guy totally thinks he's a hooker.

 

Wow.

 

This is unexpected. Yunho imagines not many people of his standing have ever been placed in such a predicament before.

 

“I'm sorry, I-” Yunho stops and takes a moment to really look at the guy in front of him. Eyes raking over sinfully long legs, smooth skin, and a gorgeous face. Yunho rethinks his next words. He chuckles and looks to his _client_ who obviously has no clue who he's getting into bed with and Yunho delights in fully taking advantage of this.

 

“Excuse me for my lack of response. I was just a bit... taken... by your beauty.” It's not really a lie either.

 

“I do not care for your excuses nor your uninventive attempts at flattery. Now strip.” Changmin plays it off cooly but Yunho can see the specs of red coloring his awe-inducing cheekbones. He gladly obliges, and welcomes the appreciative looks coming from Changmin.

 

Once he's down to his boxers, Yunho looks back up to Changmin who swallows a lump in his throat, eyes roving over the outline of his muscles. Their eyes meet and Changmin suddenly looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself, but he quickly hides it, giving a haughty look instead. Yunho recalls him saying something about this being his first time, for which Yunho can only assume he means with a hooker. Yunho was a bit put off by the first impression, but now comes to realize that the man in front of him is like a walking contradiction; with eyes like this and a body like that. He acts so sassy and demanding, but seems to have a shy and plaint side too, and it doesn't seem like Yunho's going to be seeing that side of him anytime soon.

 

“Come here.” Changmin says softly. Yunho walks up to him with a smirk on his face, purposely invading Changmin's space. Changmin's next words are swallowed by Yunho and they press against each other. Changmin's hands travel to his chest, shoulders, and back, unable to decide where he likes them best. Yunho unfastens his robe and and shoves it off his shoulders.

 

Yunho brings his hands under Changmin's knees and hoists him up and Changmin automatically wraps his legs around Yunho's waist. Yunho pushes him onto the dresser and presses his hips into his, to which Changmin responds with a moan against his lips that goes straight to Yunho's groin.

 

“Fuck.” Yunho curses and Changmin gives him a breathless “Yes.”

 

Yunho grabs onto Changmin's thighs to hold him securely as he walks them onto the bed. Climbing over him, Yunho looks to the man underneath him; hair strewn, lips glistening, eyes glazed over, and perspiration already dawning his soft skin. Panting, Changmin looks up at him and pulls his mouth back down to his. Yunho yanks off whatever's left of the robe still clinging to Changmin and tosses it aside. He runs his hands up his sides and bites his way down Changmin's neck, into the junction of his shoulder as Changmin gasps and shudders and arches beneath him. Yunho again grips Changmin's thighs and pull his hips to him. Suddenly, the front bell rings and they both stop what they're doing, breaths mingling together. Yunho ignores it and continues ravaging the glorious skin under his.

 

When it comes again, Yunho becomes unnecessarily pissed at anyone who dares interrupt him. Changmin, thinking it's important, gets up to answer it, but Yunho pushes him back down and insists he do it himself. Yunho has a feeling he knows exactly who it is and opens the door swiftly to find just that.

 

“Hello. I'm-”

 

“Damon, I know. Your services will no longer be needed.” Yunho shuts the door to the bewildered man's face. He re-enters the bedroom to see Changmin sitting on his knees, waiting for him.

 

“Now, where were we?” Yunho asks.

 

Changmin just crawls towards him, grabs the band of Yunho's boxers and pulls them down.

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 

Yunho opens his bleary eyes to the sound of his phone ringing. He lifts his head from the pillow it was buried in and blinks to clear his vision. He sits up on the bed, limbs extending in a satisfying stretch, and yawns. The duvet falls from him as he rises off the bed and he sees his reflection in the mirror. His eyes land on the multiple scratches and nail indentations on his chest and his thoughts trace back to last night. He looks back at the bed and feels slight disappointment at finding it empty. He's shaken out of his thoughts when his phone rings again. Yunho shuffles through his clothes on the floor and finds it in the pocket of his pants, with the name of his secretary flashing on his screen.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sir. I've been trying to contact you all morning.”

 

“What's wrong?” Yunho scrunches his brows.

 

“It's 9:30, sir. You've missed your flight back to Seoul.” Yunho glances at the digital clock on his bedside and confirms this.

 

“That's fine. Just book me the next flight.”

 

“... Is everything alright, Sir?” His secretary sounds hesitant.

 

“Everything's fine. Why do you ask?”

 

“Nothing. It's just that you've taken this quite well... Did something good happen?”

 

Yunho looks back at the crumpled sheets, images of the activities he had with the beautiful stranger flashing in his mind.

 

“You could say that.”

 

Yunho smiles. It's a pity he won't be able to witness it when Changmin finally figures it out.

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 

Changmin swivels in his chair, dazed and jet-lagged from the early flight back. He can't believe he had gotten so... _into it_ with a stranger. He winces when he accidentally puts too much pressure on his sore backside. At that moment, Kyuhyun barges in looking not so happy with his best friend.

 

“What the hell, man?!”

 

“What? And could you keep it down?” Changmin rubs at his temple trying to soothe the oncoming headache.

 

“If you weren't gonna do it, you should've just told me. I wouldn't have wasted the effort.” Kyuhyun continues, just as loudly as he began.

 

“Ugh. What're you talking about?”

 

“You rejecting the escort after he was sent there.”

 

“What? I didn't reject him.”

 

“Ah, that's not what I heard.”

 

“Oh? And what did you hear?”

 

“ _Well._ After getting a call about not getting a refund for not canceling the 'date' within reasonable hours, I was told how the client said, and I quote, 'Your services will no longer be needed.' What'd ya say to that?”

 

“I never said that.” Changmin again, readjusts himself on the chair, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but his soreness was making that out to be quite impossible. Kyuhyun notices the motion and his friend's discomfort and knows he's not lying.

 

“Wait. You're telling the truth?”

 

“No shit. Now will you please just shut up? My head is killing me.”

 

“If you didn't say that, then who did?”

 

“How the hell should I know who-”

 

Images of a very confused looking 'escort' passes through his his mind, and then it hits him.

 

Hard.

 

“Oh my god,” Changmin says in disbelief.

 

“What? What is it? What's wrong?”

 

It all makes sense now. How the guy had seemed absolutely lost the moment Changmin opened the door. How he was hesitant to enter, how he had no clue what to do when Changmin was talking to him.

 

“Changmin?”

 

How his demeanor had completely changed as though he had remembered he was an escort all of a sudden, as though everything had just clicked in his head.

 

_Oh._

 

_My._

 

_God._

 

“Who the hell did I sleep with?!” He looks to Kyuhyun as though he has all the answers.

 

“...wait, you..... oh my god.” Kyuhyun starts laughing like a madman once he's finally caught on.

 

“Oh my-....hahahahahah...... wow just.....heheheh..... wow......you actually-”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Changmin is absolutely _mortified_. He covers his flaming cheeks with his hands, trying to contain his horror.

 

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

 

Changmin remembers all the things he did and said last night, and the embarrassment intensifies. So to calm down, he does what all in his situation would do.

 

Take it out on Kyuhyun, who seems to have somehow crumpled onto the floor in his fit of laughter.

 

“Stop laughing you prick!”

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

 

Changmin sets his foot on Kyuhyun's chest and puts his weight onto it.

 

“You bastard. This is all your fault.”

 

_Okay, damage control time. The guy was Korean._

 

“So? There's millions of us across this country and all over the world. What're the chances, right?”

 

“Changmin, you're crushing me,” Kyuhyun wheezes and tries to lift the foot off his chest.

 

_But the guy was most likely a guest at the hotel, indicating he was in the same social class as me._

 

“That doesn't mean anything.”

 

“Changmin, I can't breath.” He tries to lift himself up.

 

_Considering the location of the hotel itself, which is conveniently the center of a specific major business district, it's also possible that he and I share a similar line of work._

 

“I've haven't even met half of the socialites in this _city,_ let alone ones in my field.”

 

“I think I'm dying.”

 

_We did it three times._

 

“God dammit.”

 

“Tell my mom I love her.”

 

Changmin breaks out of his thoughts and sees the light leaving the eyes of a very blue-in-the-face Kyuhyun. Oh. Changmin awkwardly lifts his foot off so he could stop inadvertently crushing his best friend's lungs. Kyuhyun splays over to his side, coughing harshly, trying calm the burn in his lungs. Changmin thinks about apologizing but then decides against it.

 

Bastard deserves it.

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

 

Months have passed since the whole fiasco with the rather gorgeous stranger and Yunho can't help but smile every time he thinks about it, though he's sure his partner in crime probably wouldn't feel the same way. Yunho had contemplated finding him and even considered pursuing him, but then decided to just leave things up to fate if they were meant to meet again. Although it was nothing but a passing thought, Yunho is here, beyond astonished as he is staring at the very same boy from his latest fantasies. Changmin, who is literally just meters away from Yunho, is calmly sipping on champagne, chatting with his acquaintance, completely unaware of Yunho being _right there._

 

“No freaking way.” Of all places, Yunho didn't think the guy would voluntarily walk into to a gala that's in honor of Yunho's accomplishments and contributions. What're the odds?

 

“What is it?” Donghae walks over to him, having greeted some of the guests for tonight.

 

“You remember my trip to Russia last November?” Yunho asks, not taking his eyes off of Changmin as he laughs at something his friend's said, eyes crinkling in a peculiar way.

 

“The one where you got laid by some hot babe who thought you were a hooker.” Yunho decides not to comment on his friend's choice of words and focuses on the situation at hand.

 

“Yes, that's the one.”

 

“What about him? Is he here?” Yunho nods towards the tall beauty dressed in the silk blue shirt and fitted trousers encasing his heavenly long legs. Donghae also trails his eyes over him, whistling to show his appreciation. Yunho shoves his elbow into Donghae's ribcage and Donghae sputters with a mix of laughs and coughs.

 

“Chill man, I was only looking.”

 

“Yeah well, keep your eyes to yourself.”

 

“I don't think that's how the phrase goes.”

 

Yunho rolls his eyes and goes back to gazing at him when the guy next to Changmin spots Yunho eyeing his best friend and divulges this information to the oblivious brunette. Changmin turns around and their eyes lock. Yunho watches his round eyes become even bigger as realization dawns upon him. His lips part the slightest and he loses his grip on his glass.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin were just discussing leaving the place after offering their congratulations to Mr. Jung for his son's immense success in foreign trade that will allow a network of businesses to further expand abroad, including Changmin's. That's when Kyuhyun noticed someone staring rather heatedly in their direction.

 

“Dude, don't look now but there's this guy who looks like he wants to just eat you up.” Changmin scrunches his nose in momentary confusion and looks back.

 

“What guy?” At first his eyes land on the young man who looks overly amused by Changmin's presence, but then land on the man next to him. Those feral eyes stare at him in predatory manner and Changmin cannot reserve his shock. His glass tips over in his hand and spills its content over Kyuhyun's shirt. He breaks the eye contact when he hears Kyuhyun curse.

 

Changmin pulls out a handkerchief tries to help him clean.

 

“Shit, sorry.”

 

“It's fine. Who is that guy anyway.” Kyuhyun looks at Yunho as he says something to his friend, to which said friend nods to.

 

“You remember our escort situation?” Kyuhyun looks at Changmin with wide eyes, and then back to Yunho who seems to be approaching them, unbeknownst to his currently panicking best friend. Before he can offer Changmin help, Donghae walks up to them and pulls Kyuhyun by the arm.

 

“Why don't I help you with that? Let's get you all cleaned up.” Changmin looks desperately with pleading eyes to his friend who is now being dragged away. Changmin tenses as he feels a tap on his shoulder. He really wasn't prepared for this moment but seems to have no choice but to take a deep breath, turn around and deal with it.

 

The guy is just as devilishly handsome as Changmin remembers him. He tries not to be affected by Yunho standing so close to him.

 

“Hi.” Yunho greets him with a charming smile. He can see Changmin much more clearly now in contrast to the dull glow of the lamp, but he is just as mesmerizing.

 

“Hello.” Changmin answers with no further words, inconspicuously taking a small step back to put some space between them, but Yunho's eyes follow the move immediately and he smirks.

 

“Judging from your reaction, I think it's safe to assume that you remember me.”

 

Changmin just glares at him.

 

“Nothing to say? You had been very upfront with what you wanted the last time. Well, at the time you also believed I was a hooker and-”

 

“Escort. I prefer the term escort.” Yunho can see the color rise in his cheeks.

 

“Alright, escort. But I must say,” Yunho takes a step forward to invade Changmin's space just as he did that night, “I did so thoroughly enjoy our time together.”

 

Changmin puts a hand on Yunho's chest to stop him, but then quickly retracts it.

 

“Yes, well, we won't be doing any of that ever again.”

 

“Oh, won't we?” Yunho can't get enough of seeing Changmin so flustered and riled up, so different from the cool and collected image Changmin always works so hard to maintain.

 

“No, we will not.” Changmin tries to put up a front of composure that is rapidly crumbling under the heat of Yunho's stare.

 

“Hmm, I don't know about that. I get the feeling we will be spending lots of time together in the future.”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“Go out with me.”

 

_Wait. Hold on. What?_

 

“Pardon?”

 

Changmin is completely baffled, and doesn't know how to respond to such an abrupt demand. In the meantime, someone walks over and speaks to Yunho.

 

“We're ready for you, sir.” To that, Yunho looks to Changmin apologetically.

 

“Excuse me for a moment.” And then he's walking to the stage and onto the podium.

 

There's a ringing noise as Mr. Jung, as Changmin recognizes, taps his finger on the microphone several times to test if it's working. He clears his throat.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all having a wonderful time tonight. Now it is time for me to introduce the guest of honor, the man who has gone above and beyond all our expectations when venturing out into foreign land to spread his ideas and innovation. His work ethic and diligence is an inspiration to us all. Please give a warm welcome to the heir to Jung Industries, my son, Jung Yunho.”

 

Everyone gives a round of applause and hoots as Yunho confidently strides over to his father, and takes his position.

 

“Good evening everyone. I know you all must be dead tired from spending all day in the office so I'll try to keep this short and sweet...” There are a few chuckles in the audience, and Yunho goes on to implicitly explains future goals for his company and his hopes of collaborating with others in the future to help expand the use of products in their line.

 

He looks over at Changmin who's silently watching all of this as though he is in a trance. A haggard looking Kyuhyun walks up behind him, also dazed from tonight's affairs.

 

“So, what did I miss?” He asks Changmin and then looks up at the stage.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Yunho grins and closes with “I look forward to seeing you all soon.” He locks eyes with Changmin and winks. The crowd breaks into more applause and chattering.

 

Kyuhyun taps on Changmin's shoulder and suggests they leave, to which Changmin just nods and dumbly follows.

 

 

 

 


End file.
